The Lion King III : The Unknown Birth
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: COMPLETE This is not a one chapter story, but has many scenes I uploaded on one page only. Nala and Simba's secret comes out.... Read to find out!


The Lion King III : The Unknown Birth ver 1 by Alyssa (everlasting-oranges

LEGAL NOTE:

This original copyrighted work is based on Walt Disney's feature films, "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride." Elements taken directly from "The Lion King" and "The Lion King II : Simba's Pride" are the property of The Walt Disney Company. Quoting passages from my work, writing original pieces based on my work, or using characters I created is fine as long as you contact me first and sending me a copy of your work.

My e-mail address is : 

NOTE : Due to later events unknown right now, there may be some swearing in later scenes.

THE

----------

LION KING III

===============

THE UNKNOWN BIRTH version 1

BY Alyssa (everlasting-oranges)

CONTENTS :

The Cast

Recapture The Past

The Script :

Illness

Allah

Talking Revelations

Second In Line

Announcements

King Simba No More

Uhuru

THE CAST :

OLD CHARACTERS:

Simba - Son of Former King Mufasa and Former Queen Sarabi. Father of

Kiara. King of the Pride Lands.

Nala - Daughter of Sarafina and a rouge. Mother of Kiara. Queen of

the Pride Lands

Kiara - Daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala, betrothed to Kovu,

first in line for the throne.

Kovu - Son of Zira and a rouge. Betrothed to Kiara.

Sarabi - Mother of Simba. Grandmother of Kiara. Mate to the late

Mufasa.(Small role.)

Sarafina - Mother to Nala, Granmother of Kiara.(Small role.)

Mufasa - Son of Ahadi and Uru. Father of Simba. Mate of Sarabi.

Deceased. (Small role.)

NEW CHARACTERS:

Allah - Mate of Swafi, King with three lionesses.

Swafi - Mate of Allah, Queen with two other lionesses and her mate.

(Medium sized role.)

Nyota - Nala's best girlfriend, lioness of Pride Rock.(Small role.)

Sabasi - Caretaker of Allah.

Kota - Allah's other name (You will find out why later.)

RECAPTURE THE PAST :

In "The Lion King," Mufasa, King of the Pride Lands was killed by his tyrannical brother, Scar, who then exiled his son, Prince Simba, who was first in line. Simba ran across the desert to find an oiasis where he grew. When they he was grown, as was Nala, she ran to look for help and round him. She convinced him to come back, and when he did he defeated Scar in a duel, but did not kill him. His hyenas killed him, ending his evil life. Nala and Simba had a cub. In "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride," the Outlanders plot to kill Simba and take over the Pride Lands when Kovu grows up. Simba's daughter, Kiara, finds first trouble then love with Kovu. As the Outsider's and the Pride Landers were about to go to war, Kiara and Kovu stopped them, and the Outsiders besides Kovu's mother, Zira, joined the Pride Landers. Zira refused to give up and ended up falling into the river. Kiara and Kovu betrothed.

WARNING: I have no spell checker right now. Sorry for any spelling inconvinces reading this.

THE SCRIPT:

----------------

Scene I: Illness

----------------

(A far view of Pride Rock. PAN IN: Takes us to the exact moment after TLK2 ended. Kiara and Kovu's betrothal was just announced.)

Kovu: So! We're betrothed!

Kiara: (smiling) Yes, I guess we are.

Simba: You two will make the perfect King and Queen.

Nala: Of course Kiara will! I'm her mother!

(Group laughs)

Kiara: I'm not feeling so well. My stomach feels as if it has hippos stomping around in it.

Nala: Maybe you laughed to hard?

Simba: Why don't you go inside the den and lie down.

Kiara: I think I wi - I'm gonna be sick!

(Kiara runs to a nearby bush, the sounds of sploshing can be heard. Kovu winces. Nala, Simba, and Kovu walk over to where Kiara is.)

Kovu: Kiara...?

Kiara: (lifiting her head, smiling weakly) I'm fine.

Nala: (concerned) Kiara, you've been doing this for a couple days now. Maybe we should call Rafiki.

Kiara: No, no, I'm fine.

Simba: ZAZU!

(Zazu lands in front of Simba, bowing)

Zazu: You called, Simba?

Simba: Yes, please send a lioness to fetch the mandrill, please.

Kiara: Daddy, you really don't have to.

Simba: Now.

Zazu: (eyeing Kiara) Right away. (Takes flight.)

Kiara: DAD, I told you I wa- (Head ducks behind the bushes. Kovu rubs her back with his paw.)

Simba: Exactly.

(Rafiki walks up the path.)

Nala: That was quick!

Rafiki: Zazu tol' me dat Kiara is feelin' ill?

Kovu: She's been vomiting and complaining of stomach aches.

Rafiki: Kiara, come here...(feeling her stomach, pressing hard.)

Kiara: (irritated and grumpy) Ouch.

Rafiki: Sorry, but it had to be done...(finishes up, smiling) She certaintly has something on her hands, or in her stomach I should say. But in a couple of months it will not ail her any more, atleast not in her stomach. (Chuckles.)

Kovu: (dumbly) Couple of months?

Rafiki: She carries a cub.

Kovu: Kiara! Did you hear that? You're carrying cubs! (Dancing around her)

Kiara: (angrily) Believe me, it's not exciting or fun.

Nala: It will be over soon, and think, I will be a grandmother! I feel so old.

Simba: (teary eyed): She's... She's grown up and having a cub of her own.

Kovu: Oh, Kiara.

---------------

Scene II: Allah

---------------

{View of a young lion, almsot the same coloring as Simba, but a little lighter, with three accompalning lionesses, on the edge )

Lion: How much longer until we get there, my love.

(no answer)

Lion: Swafi?

Swafi: Yes, Allah?

Allah: How much longer until we get there?

Swafi: Hmm... I don't know, exactly. Ask one of them.

Allah: (going over to them) How long until we get to Pride Rock?

Lioness: I'd say another day, at the most a day and a half. (Turning to

the other lioness) When did we start on this trip, anyway?

Lioness 2: 17 days today.

Allah: I had no idea we'd been traveling that long.

Lioness 2: I have. I'm glad it's almost over. Were nah- (stopped, short

silence.)

Allah: What?

Lioness 2: Nothing! Nothing...

Allah: Say it now!

Lioness 2: Were, uhmm, were not even going for a good reason.

(Allah roared and struck her, leaving a long slash from to the edge of her eye to edge of her mouth.)

Allah: Don't ever say that!

Lioness 2: That's it! I can't keep going! There's a pride, only half a

day back! I'm going to join it! (Starts walking in the

opposite direction.)

Swafi: Sister of our small and humble pride, please, please come back.

Lioness 2: (turning around) Only for you, Queen Swafi.

Allah: Let's keep going.

Lioness 2: You could say sorry.

Swafi: Shhh, just let it be.

(Lioness 2 gives Allah a nasty look.)

Allah: We're almost there. Just remember the plan. (Looking at the sky, the sun is almost all the way hidden by the Earth.)Maybe we

should stop and rest for the day.

Swafi: Yes, let's. I'm tired.

(The sunset dissapears and then the night comes in, which fades into a new day.)

Swafi: (yawning) Allah, get up. The sun is already far into the sky. We

must get going if we are to make it to Pride Rock by nightfall.

Allah: (yawning also, then roared) It's time to get up!

(Lioness 1 and 2 get up and stretch.)

Lioness 1: I'm hungry. It's been almost three days since we had

anything to eat. and even that was just a small baby

antalope, not enough for three lionesses and a lion.

Swafi: Perhaps, if we find something, we might hunt it?

Allah: Yes, if we see something.

(The scene fades, then reapears with the small group, the Pride Lands visable in the background.)

Allah: (Sighs) I guess, it's time. I'm not going to tell them right

away who I am.

Swafi: That would proably be for the best.

(The group walks up into talking distance of the two couples sitting there.)

Simba: (noticing) Who goes there?

Allah: I am Allah, King of this very small pride. This is Swafi, my mate,

Queen to my pride. We wondered if we could stay here for a while.

Simba: Well...(Whispers) Nala, does he not look familar?

Nala: (whispering also) He certaintly does. My heart is pulling toward him, for some unknown reason. Let him stay.

Simba: You may stay as long as you please. Feel welcome to come enjoy

the food the hunting party brings every day. We will accomodate

for... is that all of your pride?

Allah: It is, as stated before, it is quite small.

Simba: Then we will accomodate for four more mouthes. Please, come up

here, so we can get to know you better.

(The small pride went up to where the Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu stood.)

Simba: Let me introduce you to everyone. I am Simba, King of these

lands. This is Nala, my mate and Queen. This is Kiara, my

daughter. This is Kovu, he is betrothed to Kiara.

(They all exchanged hellos.)

Simba: So what brings you this way?

Allah: Just looking for a nice peice of uninhabited land for our small,

humble pride to settle down on and grow on.

Simba: (nodding) Very well. Feel free to mingle.

Allah: Actually, could I talk to you and Nala, later, alone? When it's

convient for you two.

Simba: (suspicously) Um, sure. But not right now. I must check the

land, and by the time I get back Nala will be on her hunt... but

perhaps after feasting. But only perhaps.

Allah: As you wish.

Simba: (leaving) Goodbye, you four.

Nala: Come you lionesses, lets go with the others. Kiara?

Kiara: I'm still not feeling to well, I think I'm going to lie down.

Nala: Okay, I'll be in to check on you after I get them settled. (She

licked her cheek). Go rest.

------------------------------

Scene III: Talking Revelations

------------------------------

Simba: Excellent hunt, Nala. Very tasty. Was the take down good?

Nala: Quite good actually. Couldn't have done it with out Nyota.

Nyota: Oh, Nala, you're to humble.

Simba: So, Allah, what did you want to talk about?

Allah: Could we perhaps do this in private, just you, me, and Nala?

Simba: Sure. Lets walk to the bottom of Pride Rock.

(They walk to the bottom.)

Simba: So, what's this secret buisness all about?

Allah: I don't know how to say this... I... uh...

Nala: It can't be that horrible.

Allah: It is! I mean, I think, well, did you give birth before Kiara?

Nala: (shocked) NO! Well... I... Oh my Kings... (angrily) She changed

your name!

Simba: (awed) I thought I'd never see you again.

Allah: (Pleading) Please, please tell me what happened.

Nala: Certaintly you know what happened in Simba's cubhood, him being

banished by his uncle.

Allah: Yes, I know all about that.

Nala: Well, before I begged him to come home when we were on the brink

of dying, I had visited him once before. We were both so young,

so stupid, and I was to young to have a cub. I would be outcast

from the pride if they knew, because I was betrothed to no one.

So when I knew for certain I was pregnant, and it was starting to

show, I ran away again, this time for, oh, how long was it?

Simba: Over two months, at least.

Nala: Yes, well then, for two months I lived in the Oasis with Simba,

and during that time we met a rouge lioness,

Allah: (whispered) Sabasi.

Nala: (hurt smile) Yes, Sabasi. She was getting older, and still

without a cub. She had mated serveral times, but never got

pregnant. I promised her to you. I named you, my sweet Kota.

Allah: My name was to be Kota?

Nala: It was Kota! But she must have changed it, she always said she

wanted to name you Allah. (Sighs) I should have kept you.

Allah: (interupting) Why did you name me Kota? Dream?

Nala: The whole time I was pregnant, it just felt as if I was living a

dream, a dream I thought that when it ended I would be doomed in

a failing Pride.

Allah: Did you tell anybody about me? Anybody about me?

(Nala starts to cry.)

Simba: No, we told no one. I even got grumpy and hated her once, and

threatened to tell everyone. I remember my exact words, and I

regret it every day. I said, 'I'll tell everyone about your

dirty little secret.' I (sobs) I called you a dirty little

secret. Can you forgive me?

Allah: (Overwhelmed) I, uh....

Simba: I understand if you can't. I can't even forgive myself.

Allah: I forgive you. Really. I'm surprised you even told me. Most lions

would keep it to themselves.

Simba: I suppose that's true.

Nala: (quietly) How are we going to tell Kiara that she is not first in

line anymore?

Simba: (shocked) I didn't even think of that. Oh no...

Nala: Do you even want to be King?

Allah: Yes, actually, I would.

Nala: (sighing) It is the law, Simba. He has the right to claim it.

Simba: Please, can't you just become a member of the Pride? Kiara has

been told ever since she was a cub that she would become Queen

of Pride Rock.

Allah: Well, my mom, err I mean Sabasi, has told me all of my life that

I had the right to come back to Pride Rock and claim it as my

own.

Simba: (tiredly) Can we continue this conversation some other time. I

don't think I can handle any more tonight.

Allah: Just one more thing. Please.

Simba: (sighing) Go ahead, my...my son.

Allah: Can I change my name?

Simba: To what?

Allah: Kota.

Nala: My dear Kota...

Simba: Yes, you can. We will rename you tommrow, and we will continue

to discuss what to do about this...this problem tommorow. Let's

go get some rest. (Starts to walk back with Nala. Kota stays

behind. Simba turns.) Allah?

Allah: Please, start calling me Kota.

Simba: Kota, are you coming.

Allah: Not right now. I'll be in later.

Simba: Very well. Goodnight.

------------------------

Scene IV: Second In Line

------------------------

{Nala and Simba are by themselves, walking to the waterhole}

Nala: I have an idea, that will solve our problems.

Simba: Hmm?

Nala: Well, you could step down now. Give Kiara the throne. Perhaps

then he wouldn't take it away from her.

Simba: You know we can't do that.

Nala: (angrily) Why not? I want Kiara to be queen, no matter if Allah-

Simba: Kota.

Nala: No mater if Kota is supposed to be first in line.

Simba: He was out first child, Nala.

Nala: But he was adopted. End of story. He truly is not first in line.

I don't want him getting Kiara all worried, especially with her

being pregnant.

Simba: (dawning) He was adopted! He is not in line for the throne!

Nala: EXACTLY.

Simba: I still feel horrible. If we had raised him, he would be first

in line.

Nala: But we didn't raise him. Sabasi did. We should call to Sabasi.

Simba: Is she even alive.

Nala: I don't know. Ask Hur - Kota.

{Simba goes and finds Allah, pulling him to the side)

Simba: Kota, first let's change your name. (roaring) LIONESSES! PLEASE

GATHER!

{Lionesses gather around.}

Simba: Allah, here, has asked his name be changed to what we - I mean,

what his name was to be when he was a cub, but his adoptive

mother changed it. His name will now be Kota. Any disagreements

with his? (Pause.) Good, it's settled. Allah, you are now

offically named Kota.

{Lionesses roar with acceptance.)

Kota: Thank you, Da- em king, Simba.

Simba: You are quite welcome. Lionesses, you are dismissed.

{Lionesses start to wander away in different directions.}

Kiara: What was with the sudden name change.

Kota: Well, because I just found out I was supposed to be named that.

Kiara: Oh, well, I'm going to find Kovu. Nice talking to you. (Walks

away.)

Simba: Let's go talk, somewhere private. Just the two of us.

Kota: Sure.

{They walk far away from Pride Rock.}

Simba: You do not know how much Nala's "unknown birth" has hurt her.

You coming back as really only made it worse.

Kota: I'm sorry, but I wanted to meet my parents, I was just as

suprised to find out my parents were King and Queen, and none the

less of the largest Pride around. I was told this as a cub. Don't

you think I wondered why you didn't keep me? You were King and

Queen! There was no reason to get rid of me, or so I thought

then. Sabasi told me no different.

Simba: Speaking of Sabasi, is she still alive?

Kota: Yes, but is weak. She and I both joined a small Pride right after

I was... given to her. She, she may not be alive. That's the

chance I took coming here.

Simba: (uncomfortably) Yes, well... Let's discuss the throne. In the

laws of the land, you really are not first in line.

Kota: What?!? Sabasi said I was!

Simba: Sabasi lied. Or perhaps did not know of the law, the law that

states if any prince/princess is given for adoption and the

parents still live, he/she is not intitled to the line to the

throne. But I am willing to put you in line. Second in line.

I will announce after we tell Sarabi and Sarafina about... about

you.

Kota: (whispering) You wish I never came.

Simba: (sadly) Yes and no. Yes because I don't want to deal with this

stuff. But yes, because I always wonder about you, what you look

like, how smart you were, things like that. So, we will tell

them later. Okay?

Kota: Okay.

{They walk back to Pride Rock. Night fades to day, Simba wakes up Kiara, Sarafina, Kovu, Nala, Kota and Sarabi by poking each of them, telling them to get up, and meet him outside. Kota raises.}

Swafi: Where are you going?

Kota: Simba wants to speak with me.

Swafi: You're always talking to him. You barely talk to me anymore.

Kota: We'll talk later, okay? But this is really important.

Swafi: Fine. Go.

Kota: Don't be upset. Please?

Swafi: It's fine, go.

Kota: (Licks Swafi on the cheek) I'll be back soon, I promise.

Swafi: Mmm, okay. I'm going back to sleep.

Kota: Good... night? Morning?

Swafi: Good night.

Kota: Good night.

{Kota walks out to see Nala, Simba, Sarabi, and Sarafina.)

Simba: This is Sarabi, my mother, and this is Sarafina, Nala's mother.

{Kota and the two lionesses exchange hellos.}

Sarabi: So what is this all about?

Simba: (glancing at Kota) This is about Kota. Do you remember when Nala

ran away from the pride for, like, two and a half months?

Sarafina: Yes...She was tired of Scar trying to rape her. I understood

why she left. What does this have to do with Kota?

Nala: Well, I wouldn't have been gone so long, if I hadn't been, em,

pregnant.

Sarabi: What??? Who's the father???

Nala: Simba.

Sarafina: So let me get this straight. You knew he was alive long

before he came back, and you never told anyone? You could

have been part of killing the pride, if it had died!

Nala: I know, I'm sorry.

Simba: That has nothing to do with Nala. If I hadn't been so foolish

and returned, you wouldn't be blaming her for this.

Sarafina: You're right! Daughter, how could you?

Nala: Mom, I said I was sorry.

Sarabi: As the saying goes, my old friend, "All's well that ends well."

Sarafina: (hesitates) I suppose.

Nala: As a result of my pregnancy, Kota came into this world. I picked

out the name, but the adoptive mother, Sabasi, changed it as soon

as she left.

Sarabi: It is only right that he takes the place as first in line.

Simba: No! Kiara was promised all of her life that she would be Queen.

I will not go back on my word. I told him that he could be

second in line.

Sarabi: You know Kiara is pregnant! He has no chance of ever becoming King!

Kota: Kiara's pregnant?

Sarabi: (Ignoring Kota.) He has no chance.

Nala: Actually he does.

Sarafina: How so?

Nala: We are planning to take over more land and devide the Pride Lands

into two. The West Pride Lands and the East Pride Lands. Kota

could be ruler of the West while Kiara stays here in the East. It

would work out perfectly.

Sarabi: Do you have enough lionesses to split, down the middle?

Simba: We had 38 lionesses, excluding Kiara, and the addition of the

two Kota has, excluding his mate, would make it an even 40 to

split. Twenty to each side.

Kota: Wow, I had no idea there were that many lionesses.

Simba: Well, that's including the cub lionesses. There are six cub

lionesses, but there are triplets then there were twins then

a single birth. So the two mothers will have to go to one

side... Well, we'll figure out statistics later. Now that we

have, I think, settled, let's go announce... well, everything.

Sarabi: I had a grandson I didn't even know about.

Sarafina: (quietly) That make's two of us...

----------------------

Scene V: Announcements

----------------------

{The lionesses are gathered. Simba and Nala, along with Kiara and Kovu stand facing the group.}

Simba: Kota, please, join us.

Kiara: Dad?

Nala: Don't question your father, Kiara.

Kiara: Mom, I'm not a cub anymore.

Nala: Well, then, you wouldn't have questioned your father.

Simba: Both of you, be quiet. (turning to the group) I have an

announcement to make that may shock you. Acually, it's bound to

shock you. Kota, um, is our son.

{Gasping then whispering is heard.}

Random lioness: When? How? I...Oh my Kings!

Simba: Calm down, everyone. If you are old enough to remember, you will

remember that during Scar's reign as King, Nala ran away for two

and a half months. The reason she ran away was because she knew

she was pregnant with my cub, our cub, Kota.

Random lioness 2: Will he, you know, take his place as first in line?

Kiara: (Gasping.) Daddy! You promised, that I - I would be Queen!

Simba: And you will! Listen, everyone, this is important. We are

deviding the Pride into two - the West Pride Lands and the

East Pride Lands. Kiara will stay here in the East with Kovu,

but the new West land will be ruled by Kota.

Kiara: I remember the laws! You don't have to give him anything! He was

adopted, correct?

Nala: Yes, but we already said we would, dear. And his adoptive mom has

promised him all his life he would get to be King.

Kiara: That's none of our buisness. It's not our fault the idiot lied

to him and he believed it.

Nala: Kiara!

Kiara: Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you feel the need to tell

me I had a brother in public?

Simba: We weren't thinking...

Kiara: Right, just as you weren't thinking when you mated mom, and got

her pregnant with Kota! (Runs off, crying.)

Sarabi: She's just emotional from the pregnancy. She'll realize what

she did and will come appoligize.

Nala: I don't know, I think she would have acted that way anyway.

Simba: Don't let it get to you. (Realizing the lionesses.) Dismissed.

{The lionesses break off, some still around, hoping to hear more.}

Simba: We're going to have trouble with her, Nala.

Nala: (Smiling.) It's to be expected. She is your daughter.

----------------------------

Scene VI: King Simba No More

----------------------------

{Nala wakes up, then pokes Simba in the ribs with her paw.}

Nala: Simba, wake up.

Simba: Mmmhhmmmm

Nala: Simba, wake up!

Simba: MmmMMMM.

{Nala gives him a sharp bite in the ear.}

Simba: Hey! What was that for!?!

Nala: Shushhhh, you'll wake the others. We need to talk. (Getting up.)

Come on.

Simba: Can't it wait a hour or two?

Nala: I want to do it while no one is awake.

Simba: (Grumbling.) Fine, I'm up. Where do you want to talk.

Nala: Let's go to the top of Pride Rock.

{Skips to Nala and Simba sitting on the top of Pride Rock.}

Simba: Now what was so important.

Nala: I think you should give up your throne.

Simba: What? I love being King!

Nala: But your also not getting any younger. Besides, Kiara is pregnant

with Kovu's cub. Don't you want that cub to get a presentation,

just like you got when you were a cub, and your father, and his

father?

Simba: (Sigh.) I suppose. I will announce it when everyone is up.

Nala: (Pointing downward.) Everyone is up.

Simba: Go down and gather everyone. I will be down in a moment.

Nala. (Smiling.) You're doing the right thing, Simba. Kiara and Kovu

will be so happy.

Simba: I suppose. Now go gather the lionesses.

Nala: Coming?

Simba: I said, in a moment.

Nala: (Chuckling.) Oh yeah, I forgot. Off to do my duty, then. (Walks

away.)

Simba: (Talking to the sky.) Father, help me. I've screwed up my life

one to many times. (Pause.) Dad, I need your guidance!

{Mufasa appears in the clouds.}

Mufasa: How can I help you, Simba. It seems as if you have everything

figured out.

Simba: Am I going down the right path? I don't want to give up my

position as King.

Mufasa: You are doing the right thing. It is time for you to step down.

It is written in the stars.

Simba: Really? {Mufasa nods.} Please watch over my family, father.

Mufasa: Of course. I always have. Just follow what you think is right,

and you will be fine. I must go now, my energy is almost at

its end.

Simba: Bye, dad.

Mufasa: (Smiling.) Goodbye, my dear Simba.

{Mufasa's image dissapears. Simba walks down to where the lionesses are.}

Random lioness: This isn't one of those bad surprises again, is it?

Nala: Well, it depends on how you look at it. But for the most part,

no. (Noticing Simba.) Hi, dearie.

Simba: (Smiling.) Hi, love. (Turning to the lionesses.) I have an

announcement to make. I will be stepping down from my position

as King, giving it to Kovu, as soon as I take care of a few

things. It will be a couple days, then, until Kovu takes over as

King of the Pride Lands. That is all. You're dismissed.

{Lionesses scatter, whispering.}

Nala: Good job, Simba.

Simba: Thank you.

Kovu: Thank you Simba! Thank you!

Simba: Calm down there!

Kiara: Come on, Kovu. Let's go for our walk. We're late today.

Kovu: Of course. Let's go.

{Kovu and Kiara leave.}

Simba: (ROARING) FREEZE EVERYONE!

{Lioness quickly come back to Simba.}

Simba: Let's just take care of this now, so Kovu can get on to being

King. We need you to seperate, 20/20. Kiara, Kovu, me, Nala, Swafi, and Kota will not be counted. Please assemble. Also,

three cubs on each side. Thank you.

{The lioness, after much crying and worrying, assembled into two even sides.}

Simba: Thank you. This side {Points to the left.} Will stay here on

Pride Rock. The other side will leave with Kota, into the West

Pride Lands. Remember which side you are on, no switching!

Now that that is taken care of, Kovu is your new King. Someone

go roar it over the Pride Lands, please.

Nyota: Right away, your majesty....err....I mean, Simba. (Roars.)

ATTENTION PRIDE LANDERS! SIMBA, KING OF THE LANDS, HAS STEPPED

DOWN IN ORDER TO LET KOVU TAKE HIS PLACE. YOU NEW QUEEN IS

KIARA!

Simba: Thank you Nyota. You all are dismissed.

Kovu: Thank you Simba, thank you!

Simba: You are quite welcome, young Kovu.

{The lionesses leave.}

----------------

Scene VII: Uhuru

----------------

{View of Pride Rock. Pan in to the den, where Kiara lies on her side, panting.}

Kovu: Kiara, you didn't come out for our walk, tired, or- (walks in)

Oh.

Kiara: Please, get my mother, and get a lioness to fetch the mandrill.

Please. Oh Kings...

Kovu: I'll be right back, my love. (Hurrys away.) Nala! NALA!

Nala: Hmmm?

Kovu: Kiara! She's going into labor.

Nala: What? Oh, I! (turning to Nyota.) Nyota, please, go get Rafiki for

me. Would you?

Nyota: Of course, my friend. (Runs off.)

Kovu: Come, quickly, in the den! (The pair runs off into the den.)

Kiara!

Kiara: It's coming!

Nala: I can see that. Clearly it is.

Kiara: (Blushing.) You don't have to be here, if you don't want mom.

Nala: Of course I want to be here to see my first granchild born!

Kiara: That's right. It is your first. I didn't have a first and then

hide it from everyone I know and love.

Nala: I'm sorry, Kiara. Truly, I am.

Kiara: No time for that right now. WHERE IS RAFIKI? (Panting gets

louder.)

Kovu: He'll be here any second. Just relax!

Nala: Let your natural mother instincts help you. They'll tell you what

to do and when to push, and if they say push, you push.

Kiara: Okaayyy mom.

{Rafiki and Nyota enter.}

Rafiki: It is time!

Nyota: I will leave you now. This is family time. {Leaves the den.}

Rafiki: Well, let's see...Mhmmm.... You will give birth very shortly.

Really, you need me for nothing.

Nala: It's just a comfort to have you here.

Rafiki: Of course. I will stay as long as you like, your majesty.

Nala: Stop with the formalities. You carried me into this world, you

certaintly don't have to call me majesty! Nala would be fine.

Rafiki: As you wish, Nala.

Kiara: Okay, now I'm getting the urge.

Rafiki: Always follow your urges. Do what your body tells ya.

Kiara: Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Kovu: Oh my Kings...Oh my Kings....Oh my - {Passes out.}

Kiara: Ugghhhh (realizing) Kovu! Oahhhhhhhhhhhh! Mom, check on

ueeehhh....

Nala: Kovu! {Hits him with her paw.} Kovu! You're going to miss it! I

don't think he's getting up, Kiara.

Kiara: Noooooooooo oowwwwwww

Nala: Breathe.

Rafiki: One more push should do it.

{A new cub appears on the ground. Kiara licks it vigerously.}

Nala: Ohh look Kiara! A boy! Anymore in there, Rafiki?

Rafiki: (Checks.} No. Dis has been a couple of strange centuries. All

single births, practically. Not natural.

Kiara: Is he okay?

Nala: (laughing.) Who, Kovu or the cub?

{They all laugh.}

Nala: KOVU!!!!!!!!

Kovu: Oww, my head.

Kiara: You missed your son's birth.

Kovu: What? I missed it? NOOOO! (Goes to her side.) Is it a he or she?

Kiara: This is your son.

Kovu: He's so small....

Kiara: What should we name him?

Kovu: I don't know.... hmm....

Kiara: Uhuru.

Kovu: Freedom?

Kiara: I just sounds right. You know?

Kovu: (Smiling.) You're right. It does. Uhuru.

Kiara: Uhuru.

THE END.

Last Words :

-------------

I might do a continuation of this. That is, if enough people liked it and thought my script writing was okay. This was my first script, please tell me what I need to do or what I'm doing right. Thanks!

This story was started on 10 AUGUST 2004 and finished 11 AUGUST 2004.

Note : If you need some information or if like to tell me what you thought of

my story, please e-mail me . I'd love to hear from you.

Address : 

-Alyssa, everlasting-oranges.


End file.
